


Redheaded Stepchild

by digitalFlush



Series: Bat Family [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalFlush/pseuds/digitalFlush
Summary: Jason has to grow his hair out.





	Redheaded Stepchild

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my RP group for inspiring this fic.

"...Shit..." A very fit young Jason Todd stood in his bathroom mirror, a towel wrapped around his waist and all attention focused on the mirror. In the steam covered reflection, he'd cleared a circle of visibility and was currently using it to examine his roots and hairline. From what he could tell, new hair was growing where the old had fallen out, the only problem was that it was a vibrant dark red growing out of his scalp. Even at the roots of his overly damaged mane, he could see red and a tinge of white. In a state of panic, he rushed to the best source of knowledge on the subject. Pulling out his phone he entered a text conversation with some trusted sources: Tiffany Fox and Stephanie Brown

 

 

> Jason: _hey, random_ _question: How many times can you dye your hair before it starts falling out?_
> 
> Tiffany: _Lol. Well it depends. You have to give it some time at least a few months before you decide to dye it again. Doing it too close together guarantees that your hair will fall out much sooner._ _That's wy beauticians usually recommend that you get the hair color you want and stick with it and dye it every 4 months after a lot of new growth._
> 
> Jason: _4 months???_
> 
> Stephanie: _Are you trying to dye that white/grey hair of yours? It looks nice._
> 
> Jason: _...yes._

He plopped onto his couch, flabberghasted. He was going to have to grow his hair out. His phone buzzed one more time, a message from Stephanie.

 

 

> Stephanie: _Jason seriously though, you're a good looking guy and that bright hair against the black makes you stand out (in a good way)_

He'd refused to tell her that he was a natural red head and shut the phone off. What he needed now was to blow off steam. Dawning his work uniform and helmet, Jason took to the streets.

Riding his bike like this always helped him think a little more clearly. The hair wouldn't be so bad, no one in the gang would ever see it due to his helmet, and he was used to skipping family events, so a few weeks 'on a mission' wouldn't be unheard of...

That's when the comms lit up. "Batman to Red Hood, we have an emergency."

Jason groaned, already having a terrible night as it was. Working with Dickie-bird wasn't going to help the mood. "What do you want, Bats."

"No time to be touchy tonight. Bank robbery by Black Mask, I'll send you the local."

Sure enough, a few seconds later and Jason received a map location on his GPS. He hated when Grayson went all Batman on him, but considering that was his job since Bruce passed, Jason had to suck it up and deal with it.

With a rev of his engine, he sped off down the streets of Gotham towards a small bank in the boonies of town. Sure enough, some lackeys had taken hostages within the building, just the kind of head clearing Jason needed.

A few minutes and bodies later, Red Hood had reclaimed the bank and his territory was expanded a little. It felt good to be back in the swing of things after an upsetting night.

\----------------------

3 weeks had passed and he was still refusing to see anyone without the mask on. When home he would examine how long his hair had gotten and whether or not he needed a hair cut yet. He could go another week, he decided.

That's when the dreaded text came, the invitation from Alfred to attend a family dinner, Wednesday night at 6:00. God, he hated disappointing the old man, and he'd skipped the last two holidays. But that was when Bruce had been inviting people...

Jason called up his barber and scheduled an appointment the next day. He had no time to dye his hair, considering the day after his hair cut was the meal. Time to suck it up and show up for the family dinner with natural hair for once.

\---------------------

Freshly trimmed, the now redhead held his civilian motorbike helmet in his hands. Alfred answered, calm but clearly shocked.

"Master Todd, I didn't expect you to actually show...and you've stopped dying your hair...!" the old butler stepped aside to let Jason in.

"Ah, thanks, Alfred..." He walked in more than a little self-conscious. None of the family aside from Alfred and Bruce had seen his natural hair, at least, not that he was aware of. He felt silly about his hair and scared to put down his helmet. But the choice stopped being his when Alfred took it and his coat to a closet saying 'how nice it was to have so many gathered for dinner'.

He could do this. Just pretend like things are normal. And he did, marching into the study with his head held high. There was silence as he entered.

Dick was up against the wall, eyebrows raised. Tiffany and Steph were deep in a conversation and had stopped on his entry. Tim whistled from beside Steph, who elbowed him. Everyone in the room was staring. Luke, Kate, Jason couldn't take it. He spun on his heels and walked out to find his helmet. This had been a bad idea from the start.

"Hey!" Stephanie's voice called from behind him. "Jason, you're going the wrong way for dinner!" She ran up to him and turned the sulking man around. "You look fine, stop being embarrassed and come socialize." she pulled him back into the party.


End file.
